The Black Rose
by MinaHhaeElf
Summary: Hanya sedikit cerita tentang Donghae sebagai Aiden Lee. Silahkan dibaca saja jika berkenan. :')
1. Chapter 1

**Maaf untuk teman-teman yang menunggu 'The Mask' atau 'Shunsine' ? Ada gak? xD Sebelumnya saya mohon maaf atas tertundanya kedua hutang saya tersebut. Saya memiliki fict bergenre friendship kali ini. Umh, kali ini berbeda. Tapi simak aja dulu ya? :D**

* * *

**THE BLACK ROSE**

**Cast:**

**Lee Donghae; Aiden Lee**

**Kim Kibum; Bryan Kim**

**Park Jungsoo; Denis Park**

**Kim Heechul; Casey Kim **

**Genre : Friendship - Fantasy - Mysteri**

**Rating : PG**

**[Preview/teaser?]**

**.**

Senyap menyapa, kala ruangan yang dominan dengan warna putih itu, ditinggal oleh beberapa sosok yang hilang termakan waktu. Kesibukan dan uang mengalahkan segalanya, membuat hal tersebut, tak dapat ditinggal, meski seorang bocah kecil, kini tengah membutuhkan mereka yang bertanggung jawab atas dirinya.

Bocah imut, dengan paras putih dan pucat, dengan bibir kering tak berwarna tengah menatap bosan pada jam dinding di ruangannya tersebut.

"Apakah, nona Samantha, tak ingin meninggalkanku seperti ayah dan ibu?" ucapnya terdengar seperti sebuah pengaduan, pada wanita berambut pirang, wajah kebaratan yang begitu lekat, yang nyatanya, adalah satu-satunya orang yang menemani sang bocah.

Ia tersenyum. "Tidak," sanggahnya. "Aku akan menemanimu, hingga mereka pulang dari kerjanya hari ini. Aku sedang libur.."

Sang bocah tersenyum, lantas beranjak dari posisinya dan mengecup pipi wanita yang sudah berbaik hati, akan menemaninya hari itu.

Menjelang detik berikutnya, wanita yang disebut-sebut sebagai 'nona Samantha' itu, membenahi bantal yang tengah menjadi sandaran sang bocah sambil bertanya "kau butuh sesuatu?"

Sang bocah mengangguk, lalu menunjuk ke arah sebuah buku dongeng yang tersimpan di atas nakas di dekat ranjangnya. Nona Samantha menuruti inginnya. Ia mengambil buku tersebut, hingga membuka sebuah halaman pada buku tersebut, menampakkan sebuah gambar bunga rose, dengan warna hitam.

"Aku ingin menjadi rose ini," tutur sang bocah kemudian.

"Mengapa?" tanya sang wanita asing.

"Dia tidak akan mati, nona! Dia tak pernah sakit! Dia abadi, aku ingin selalu hidup seperti dirinya," tutur sang bocah lemah, seolah ia telah mengenal dongeng dalam buku tersebut. Tak ada jawaban setelahnya, terlebih saat sang bocah terbatuk hebat, dengan gumpalan darah, memenuhi halaman buku tersebut. Darah yang kemudian tumpah, memenuhi gambar disana. Gambar besar, sebuah gambar yang adalah..

Black Rose..

**...**

***Baiklah, mungkin dari segi nama yang saya pakai akan berbeda. Juga, untuk yang satu ini, saya hanya post yang ini saja. Untuk part 1 nya? Kalian bisa lihat di WP saya, 'FISHINDAHOUSE'. Sangat diharapkan komentarnya juga kunjungannya, karena saya butuh saran. Terima kasih, :'))**


	2. Chapter 2

**[Aiden Lee]**

**.**

Seorang pria, yang cukup tinggi, dengan kulit yang begitu putih nan halus, berhiaskan lesung di kedua pipinya, menjerit kala mendapati sesosok bocah pria, berada di antara hamparan tanaman rose di belakang kediamannya, terjebak di antara duri-duri tajam, milik bunga indah tersebut. Sosok itu tergolek tak sadarkan diri, dengan banyak luka di sekujur tubuhnya akibat dari duri rose yang begitu tajam. Ia seketika menjerit panik, lantas berteriak "Casey! Casey!" dengan sangat lantang.

Oh! Nyatanya seorang lain datang dengan wajah tenang, dan baru saja berdecak kesal. "Apa yang kau ributkan, Denis?!" tanyanya dalam sebuah rutukan, seolah tak menyukai suara bising darinya, dari seorang Denis yang menjerit memanggil namanya.

Denis, memandang Casey dengan raut hawatir, lantas ia menunjuk pada sosok bocah yang masih terperangkap dalam kebun rose mereka. Casey memicingkan matanya seketika, menatap sosok tersebut. "Seseorang terperangkap disana?" ujarnya pelan.

Di sisi lain, Denis tak dapat bersikap tenang layaknya seorang Casey. Ia terus berdiri dalam panik, lalu tanpa sadar menarik-narik lengan Casey sambil terus mengoceh. "Ambilkan gunting, Casey! Kita harus mengeluarkannya dari sana, cepat! Cepat kita tolong dia."

Seorang Casey Kim, berdecak kesal setelahnya. "Mungkin saja dia pencuri kecil, Denis! Berhentilah bersikap yang tidak jelas! Sudah nasibnya untuk mati disana," decak Casey.

"Oh astaga!" umpat Denis kemudian. "Kenapa aku bisa mempunyai teman sekejam ini!"

Casey mendelik tajam. "Aku tak kejam!" bantahnya keras sambil menyilang kedua tangan di dadanya.

"Buktikan ucapanmu kalau begitu, Casey Kim!" tantang Denis, membuat Casey, Casey Kim, merutuk tak jelas lantas menghilang di pintu menuju rumah mereka.

Sekitar beberapa menit, ia kembali dengan sebuah gunting tanaman di tangannya. Dan Denis menyambutnya dengan sebuah senyum hangat. "Kau temanku!" pujinya sambil merangkul sang kawan, yang nampak tak suka akan perlakuannya.

Casey segera menggunting beberapa rose merah dengan penuh sesal. "Oh Denis!" rutuknya pelan, hampir berbisik. "Nyonya Lilith akan marah pada kita!" umpatnya lebih pelan, lantas memotong satu bunga mawar, dengan warna bunganya yang menghitam kala ia terlepas dari akarnya.

"Dia tak akan marah jika kita menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang, Casey!" sanggah Denis.

"Baiklah," timpal Casey. "Kau yang bertanggung jawab nanti, aku tak mau tahu!"

Denis mengangguk, bersamaan dengan beberapa tanaman rose yang terlepas dan menghitam di atas tanah. Dengan itu, semakin terbuka kesempatan bagi keduanya untuk meraih sang bocah yang masih terkurung disana.

"Ah!" pekik Denis kala mendapati tubuh sang bocah penuh akan luka. Perlahan, ia menyentuh nadi di leher sang bocah yang masih memejamkan matanya tersebut. Denis menyentuhnya dengan dua jarinya serta mencoba merasakan denyutnya. Beberapa detik berlangsung, hingga dapat ia simpulkan, "dia masih hidup, Casey!" cetusnya hingga Casey mengangguk sambil menghela nafas lega.

Baiklah, terlihat tak masalah bagi keduanya, hingga Casey menaikkan sang bocah di punggungnya sementara Denis melepas sweater tipis hijau miliknya, lantas menyelimuti tubuh sang bocah, tak peduli sekalipun noda darah itu akan mengotori sweater tipis miliknya.

"Hati-hati Casey, dia terluka!" peringat Denis, kala Casey menggerakkan tubuhnya agar posisi sang bocah, aman dalam gendongannya.

"Aku tahu, cerewet! Berhenti mengoceh!" rutuk Casey, kesal akan tingkah cerewet yang dimiliki sahabatnya tersebut. Keduanya lalu membawa sang bocah ke dalam tempat beratap yang sudah sekian lama mereka tinggali..

Menapaki waktu berikutnya, pintu menjeblak terbuka sesaat setelah Denis menendang pintu kediamannya dengan keras. Tak ada waktu baginya untuk berleha, ia segera membuka pintu menuju ruang kamarnya, ruang pribadinya dan berkata "baringkan dia di ranjangku," dengan tergesa. Namun Casey terdiam sejenak.

"Kau yakin?" tanyanya sambil melirik ranjang dengan warna putih bersih tak ternoda, sedang yang akan mereka baringkan disana adalah sesosok bocah dengan tubuh penuh darah.

Denis mengangguk. "Tentu saja! Cepatlah.." ujar Denis lalu membantu Casey membaringkan sang bocah tepat di atas ranjangnya.

**...**

Beberapa jam berlalu..

Hanya kedipan mata yang terjadi, semenjak mata itu terbuka dari tidur panjangnya. Bibirnya bungkam, selain karena terdapat luka di salah satu sudut bibirnya, yang mungkin menjadi salah satu alasannya bungkam namun, matanya menyiratkan hal lain. Sebuah ketakutan yang begitu melekat, dan ini terjadi semenjak Casey datang dan bertanya padanya.

"Apa aku begitu menyeramkan?" geram Casey, terdengar seperti gertakan pelan, dan semakin menyudutkan sang bocah di sudut ranjang.

Sementara itu, Denis terkekeh pelan melihat keadaan tersebut. "Dia takut padamu, Casey! Kau terlihat seperti akan memakannya!" sergah Denis lantas turut menaiki ranjang, menghampiri sang bocah dan kembali berujar, untuk menenangkan sang bocah yang terus mundur dari posisinya. Denis tentu harus menghentikannya. Karena jika tidak? Itu akan berakhir dengan rasa sakit baru yang akan di deritanya, karena beberapa cm lagi, ia benar-benar akan terjatuh dari ranjang tersebut. "Kemarilah," ajak Denis lembut. "Kami tak akan menyakitimu," bujuknya.

Sang bocah menghentikan aksinya. Hingga perlahan, ia meraih jemari Denis, namun mengundang rutukan dari mulut Casey. Jelaslah! Salahkan wajah Denis yang teramat ramah, berbeda dengan Casey yang terlihat rusuh di mata sang bocah.

"Bagus!" sorak Denis. "Tak apa jikapun kau belum ingin bicara, tapi.." ucapnya seraya membimbing sang bocah, agar meraih gelas berisi air putih yang baru saja di bawanya. "Minumlah, agar kau bisa lebih segar," tuturnya hingga sang bocah menurut perlahan, lantas meneguk air dari dalam gelas dengan sebuah ringisan saat air tersebut menyentuh luka di sudut bibirnya.

"Ada banyak sekali luka di tubuhmu. Tapi aku sudah mengobatinya, kau tenang saja," ucap Denis prihatin sambil mengelus punggung sang bocah.

Tatapan kembali terjadi, di antara anak tersebut dengan Casey yang sudah memandangnya malas, terlampau kesal karena ia diabaikan tentu saja. Namun di sisi lain, Denis mengerti, dan lalu meraih jemari sang bocah. "Dia tak akan menyakitimu," ucapnya. "Dia Casey Kim," tuturnya sambil memandang Casey, lantas dia rapatkan salah satu telapak tangannya di dadanya sendiri. "Dan aku, Denis Park. Kita berteman?" tanyanya kemudian, sambil mengajak sang bocah untuk menautkan jari kelingkingnya satu sama lain, juga tak lupa ia sunggingkan senyum manis yang berbuah lesung di pipinya.

Tetap tak ada jawaban, bahkan gerakan tubuhpun tak banyak dilakukan oleh sang bocah. Sedang Denis dan Casey saling melempar pandang, berujung dengan helaan nafas dari keduanya. Dan Denis, dengan bijaknya ia berkata, "kami tak akan memaksa."

Sang bocah tergerak mendengar penuturan Denis, hingga dengan satu gerakan, ia raih jemari Denis, yang baru akan beranjak. "Jangan pergi," cegah sang bocah akhirnya, mampu mengeluarkan suara yang sejak lama dinanti baik itu oleh Denis ataupun Casey.

Casey berjongkok di hadapan sang bocah, lalu berkata, "jika begitu, katakan siapa namamu," tanyanya sedikit mendesak.

Sang bocah menatap wajah Casey, begitupun Denis, yang balik memandangnya dengan tatapan kelembutan.

"Aku," ucap sang bocah ragu, dengan salah satu tangan yang meremas kuat kain piyama yang dikenakannya. Piyama yang bahkan bukan miliknya. "Aku.." ucapnya lagi tertahan.

"Ya?"

"Namaku Aiden," tuturnya akhirnya.

Denis semakin melebarkan senyumnya, lalu ikut berjongkok mendengar kata Aiden dengan teliti, hingga bibir mungilnya berkata "Aiden Lee.."

Caseypun tersenyum. "Nama yang bagus.." pujinya dan berakhir dengan satu usapan acak pada rambut sang bocah, Aiden Lee..

**TBC**


End file.
